Conventional methods for studying ion channels have relied on indirect measurement approaches, which require the use of intact cells and methods that are often not easily interpretable or are not sufficiently sensitive and/or accurate. Furthermore, the planar lipid-bilayers and the patch clamp approach that are conventionally utilized lack stability and size, which prevent the membrane from being reacted with multiple substances, washed and even re-used for multiple cycles.